Prior art head-arm assemblies have included resilient spring support members which were biased to force a transducer into recording contact or to a recording proximity to a record storage medium. The resiliency of the support arm could result in vibrations of the arm that are transmitted to the transducer resulting in erratic motion of the transducer with respect to the record medium. In other support assemblies, damping material was pressed against an urging spring in a head support assembly. The spring would urge the head or transducer into a recording relationship with a record storage medium. In other head-arm assemblies, bifurcated springs were used to urge the head support arm assembly toward a record storage medium. Some of the assemblies did provide a sliding motion between a spring and another member for achieving diverse purposes. None of the prior art assemblies provided extremely high resonant frequency such that vibrations induced by a head-arm positioner or vibrations caused by the record medium did not result in undesired vibratory motions of the head-arm assembly.
Apparatus incorporating the present invention includes a head arm assembly having a free elongated rigid beam pivoted to a support and that is yieldably urged and its pivoting damped by a laterally offset yieldable force. In a preferred construction the yieldable bore is from a leaf spring rubbing on an upstanding boss. The rubbing contact is preferably adjacent the pivot.